Around The World and Back Again
by zancrowtheblonde
Summary: Just a sweet little fanfic about a psychopathic blond who wakes up after having spent 7 years frozen in time! My first fanfic so be nice!


p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The air was still and the trees all around left a cool shadow upon the clearing. a deer looked up standing still - ears twitching. There was a small pond in the centre which was surrounded by tall grass. Looking around, the deer stepped forward with caution and its head lowered. As it came into the light its head sprung up to attention. br /What was it? Its breath quickened. Still unmoving. Glassy eyes staring forward. Forwards toward something on the ground. A large something. A person?br /It was. Lying, almost hidden by the long grass was a /He had long golden hair which was spread out along his back. Sleeping. Dead?br /Again, the deer stepped forward this time approaching the man. br /Its face came within centimetres of the man' /Black flames erupted from all around him. The deer, startled, sprung back up to the tree line but still stayed there, curiously. br /The man sat up. Eyes still tightly /"Ze..." He muttered. "Zere..."br /Suddenly his eyes flicked open. He thrust his head upwards towards the heavens and screamed "GOD DAMN IT ZEREF!"br /He hunched himself over, breathing heavily. He pressed his hand against his temples and looked towards the ground. He took one deep gulp of air and slowly let his breath out. br /He looked up and saw the deer which was still standing off at the side. Evidently it was rather puzzled by what it had just witnessed. It was poised and ready to run and hide in the depths of the forest if need /"Oh no, don't go" he got up but the deer darted behind a near by trunk. br /"Its OK, I'll try not to hurt you, it's just tha-" Still it edged further /He tried to take a step forward. It was then he realised that his side was throbbing in excruciating pain. He buckled over, almost collapsing onto the /"Whatever," He grumbled, looking up towards the deer, "I'll just sit and wait for everyone else to cone and get me. I'm sure they're not to busy, y'know creating a new totally magical world and all."br /He huffed and sat looking towards the water with his legs crossed and rested his chin on one palm. br /The deer, sensing no threat - well not much of a threat - from this man, sat in defeat on the floor. Its head came up close behind him. The man looked up his face contorted into a /"Oh what do you want?" His gruff voice growled. "Its not like you can take me to the rest of my guild, what do you know?" br /In answer the deer sniffed him then muzzled against his ear. He pushed it away. The deer just knelt slightly in front of him offering his shoulder to lean on. br /He sighed deeply again and turned his head to face the other way. The deer walked round him and sipped its head under his arm and heaved the man into a sort of upright /The man just looked at the deer with the most disgusted expression you could think of. br /"So you're actually gonna take me to some people are you?" br /The deer just looked him right in the eye. The man had fiery red eyes which seemed cold. The deer had the most beautiful round marble eyes. Eyes that he could trust. br /"OK, I'll let you take me wherever just for now."/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Together, hey stumbled through the forest for some half an hour, the man almost slumped over the deer. They looked a very strange pair. The man looked strange to begin with - bright red eyes and a messy straw coloured mop of hair which was currently draped over the deer's "Is it much further?" He moaned. "My side is really hurting now!"br /The deer kept looking forward. br /Nothing was said between them for another five minutes until they reached a sort of cliff. The man slumped himself onto the ground just by the edge. He looked back at the deer and said with clear annoyance: "There's no one here at all! Oh for God's sake, have I really just been talking to a deer for the past half hour!?"br /Ignoring him completely, the deer nudged his arm forcing him to look over the edge. Glancing down he could see a ship. He couldn't quite see the people on board, it could still be the members of his guild. He took a deep breath ready to shout down to them. It was then that he saw a flash if pink hair. And a scarf. br /"FAIRY TAIL!? THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!?" br /It also then dawned on him that his own guild must have been defeated. How else could these bastards still be alive? br /The pain of both the loss of his guild and the massive injury in his side finally got to him and he keeled over. His world went black./p 


End file.
